The Professor, And His Wife
by AnbaaMisheru
Summary: In this tale, Rin must learn, that she must not expect the Professor, of her History class, to be lenient of her studies. Even if he is her Husband. Will it cause trouble in their new marriage? Will their marriage last? Will she be allowed to remain in a School, where her Husband teaches?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining into the room through the Aqua Blue shades on the window. As the crisp morning air gently blew in. Carrying the gentle sound of birds singing to welcome the raising sun.

Gently, golden eyes opened to the sweet sound. A slow deep breath was taken as he awoke. A small smile gently appearing on his lips as he looked to the small woman being held closely in his arms. His arms gently tightened around her waist as he kissed the top of her head, his smile growing into a slight smirk as looked over her, this human woman, this absolute vision of beauty.

She stayed so peacefully in his arms. The sun, bouncing off of her long dark brown hair. Shining off of her beautiful alabaster skin. Her plump pink lips curved lightly into a smile as she slept. Her cheeks rosy, and her nose bridged with faint freckles.

His eyes drifted to the bite on her neck from the night before... The night of their wedding. Despite not being held to the laws of humans, he married this woman. He knew how much she wanted a wedding, even though to him, it was foolish. She was his mate, there was no need for marriage. But she wanted to be married, it made her happy, and so... It made him happy as well.

She gently shifted in his arms, pressing slightly closer to him.

It was near the time she needed to be ready to leave. Though, he hadn't woken her.

"Rin..." His voice was gentle in her ear. "It is past time to get up."

"Sesshōmaru..." Slowly, her brown eyes opened with a faint sleepy, groan. "Five more minutes..."

He couldn't keep himself from smiling. "It is already 9, Rin."

She quickly sat up at her husbands words. "What?! It's 9 already?" She grabbed the robe from the bedpost, quickly pulling it on. "We're going to be late-"

He hadn't allowed her to finish before pulling her into his arms, stopping her rambling before she could start, as he pressed his lips against hers. He knew it completely melted her because he didn't do it often. "Calm down, Rin..." He then whispered into her ear. "We will not be late."

* * *

Now Rin was hurrying behind Sesshōmaru. He wasn't going very fast, but she was still half asleep.

"I am sure, my Father will understand..." He spoke clearly, as he looked over his shoulder to his struggling wife.

"Understand what?" Finally, she had caught up with him. "We aren't late, are we?"

"Hn, no... However..." He simply pointed out her mismatched shoes.

She looked down to her shoes, frowning. "Wh-why didn't you tell me before we left?"

"I did... You were in too big of a hurry to notice." He opened the door to his Father's School, holding it or her to enter.

She pouted, entering and looking back at him, waiting for him to follow.

As he entered behind her, a small smirk crossed his lip. "Do not pout. That is what led to your dress being ripped off last night."

Her face instantly turned bright pink. "S-Sesshōmaru! Don't say those things here!"

He shook his head, chuckling. His hand then gently grasped her's as he began to lead the way to his fathers office. "Are you sure you wish to re-enter Collage?"

"As I said before, many times. I am sure. I don't want to be a house wife, Sesshōmaru."

"Hn, very well, then." As he spoke they arrived at his fathers office, taking a seat to wait in the waiting area. "If you are placed into one of my classed, you will get no special treatment."

"I know, Sesshōmaru, I know..." She sat beside him and kissed his cheek, smiling of course.

* * *

_**Thank you all for your feedback! I did a slight edit here, per correcting my over using of comma's.**_

_**I am currently working on the next chapter, with some help.**_

_**Keep sending the awesome feedback, thank you!**_

_**~TheSeaChelle**_


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her seat of the empty Dean's office of Mr. Ao-Mikadzuki, nervously twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

She had been called in, as Sesshōmaru was away tending to a small cut on his arm, caused by a young man who claimed to be his brother. The young man had seemingly come out of nowhere. She couldn't help but wonder why Sesshōmaru had never mentioned him, or why they never met. Aside from the color of their hair and eyes, Rin didn't see how the two looked very much alike. Even so, if they were brothers... Why did they seem to hate each other so much? The young man had gone into attack mode at the mere sight of Sesshōmaru. Though, he was in much worse shape in the end, compared a single cut.

Rin's thoughts caved in on her as a tall woman walked in.

"Rin, my apologies. Taisho has asked me to fill in for your interview. Though, I assure it is merely a formality." The woman spoke in a kind, yet dry tone.

Rin simply smiled softly. "Thank you, Miss Ao-Mikadzuki."

"No need to thank me, Rin. Though I still ask that you address me as Inu Kimi." There was a faint smirk on the Demoness' lips as she spoke. Golden eyes studying the young human closely.

"Of course. I apologize, Inu Kimi." A relaxed feeling swept over her. This was her 'Mother-in-law' after all. There was no need to be nervous.

"I do believe..." A grin on Inu Kimi's lips was hidden by a file in her hands. "I'll have you placed in Sesshōmaru's History, Human to Demon Law, and Art classes."

"Really?" She became both relieved and excited. They were classes she loved, the very subjects she and Sesshōmaru had first connected with each other in a debate. "That would be amazing!"

The Demoness chuckled, amused by has quickly the other had become excited. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"I cannot believe the two of you! A fight! Over nothing!" He had been scolding the two for at least an hour now. He couldn't believe that after all these years, the two couldn't get along.

"It ain't my fault! He Started it!" The younger of the two was clearly more tattered than the other. Even his clothes were in poor shape.

"I wasn't the first to attack, /InuYasha/." Sesshōmaru on the other hand, had one cut. One little mocking cut that had almost fully healed.

"I do not care who's fault it is, or who started it! You /both/ carry the blame!" Taisho, otherwise known as Mr. Ao-Mikadzuki, looked as if he was going to transform into his demon form at any moment. A very rare sight indeed. It seemed as though nothing he could do, would help his sons to stop their pointless fighting.

"Feh! Whatever... I've got class." InuYasha turned away and stormed off to his art class.

"InuYasha!" Casting his eldest son a sideways glance, Mr. Ao-Mikadzuki went after the other.

"Hn..." Sesshōmaru shifted his attention to his arm as he removed the unnecessary bandage over the now fully healed cut. Though, after looking into the mirror, he stared at a scratch on his chin that was still healing itself. Without paying it any attention, Sesshōmaru simply left the Office he was in.

"Sesshōmaru?" A very soft and sweet voice stopped him just outside the door.

He turned slightly to the side as he lowered his eyes to view his mate. "Your interview is finished, Rin?"

"Mhm, it didn't take very long at all." She lifted her fingers to place them gently on his chin. "Wasn't that other man your brother?" She tiptoed and softly pressed her lips to his chin as her hands moved to rest on his chest.

His arm encircled her small waist, as a hand moved to the top of her head. "He is my half brother. The only relation between he and I, would be our father. His mother is Izayoi, the woman who accompanied my father to the wedding."

"She seemed a bit pale... Is she ill?" Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him. She truly did care, even if she didn't know the woman very well. Rin knew Taisho would be heartbroken if anything were to happen.

"She has been ill for quite some time. Since InuYasha was young, she has always has health issues." He allowed his arms to again fall to his sides, turning away from his mate. "Come, we are done for today. Let us return to the hotel, Mrs. Ao-Mikadzuki..."

A grin practically overtook her facial features as she followed quickly. Every time he addressed her in such a manner, she knew he was happy and it was his way of showing it. And hearing him say it, made her absolutely melt.

* * *

"Much better... Now I can relax." Stepping out of the shower, Rin quickly wrapped her hair in a towel as she grabbed a robe and pulled it on. She then made her way slowly to Sesshōmaru's office in their Hotel Suit. The Suit was rather large, more like a penthouse, with eight rooms and a skylight. Not anything she was used to. "Sesshōmaru?"

Sesshōmaru looked up from the papers he was grading, a slight smile on his lips at the site of Rin in her bathrobe. "I take it you've relaxed, Rin?"

Smiling, she made her way over to his desk and sat on the corner. "Mostly, yes. Although, I'd be able to fully relax if you'd come to bed."

"Soon. I need to finish grading these papers." With that said, the demon returns his attention to the work in front of him.

Rin found herself smiling again, placing one hand over his, and the other under his chin to gently lift his gaze back to her. "It's Friday. I'm sure it can wait until the morning, Professor Ao-Mikadzuki." She then leaned just a bit closer to him. "So why not come to bed~?"

He placed his free hand gently on the back of his wife's neck. Thus, pulling her into a soft and brief kiss. "Perhaps you are correct, Mrs. Ao-Mikadzuki." With that said, he stood and placed a firm kiss to Rin's lips while taking her smaller hands into his own.

She felt caught slightly off guard by Sesshōmaru's sudden actions, having not expected him to do as she wanted so quickly. Her face became pink as she gently broke the kiss. "S-Sesshōmaru... Not here."

"Why not here? We are alone, no one will disturb us." Sesshōmaru then placed his lips to her neck, running his hands along her outer thighs as he slowly began to press his weight against the small woman.

"I know... But..." Her train of thought seemed to abandon her with the feel of her husbands touch to her skin, and his lips to her neck. "It's your office, on your desk. We shouldn't, not here."

"Hn. Can I not decide what takes place on my own desk, Rin?" The demon found himself smirking towards his mate. He then placed a small kiss to her forehead as the phone rang, and he went to answer it. "What is it, Father?"

Over the phone, Taisho sounded rather stressed. "Sesshōmaru, I need you to return to the school as soon as possible. I'll explain once you arrive." There was a small pause as a voice could be heard in the background, before he continued. "Please hurry, Sesshōmaru. And bring Rin with you, if possible." Without another word, Taisho ended the call.

Sesshōmaru shifted his gaze towards Rin yet again. "Get dressed, we need to hurry to the school. It seems rather urgent."

"Is everything alright?" She was already sliding off of the desk with a slight pout, heading towards their bedroom with Sesshōmaru in tow.

"I do not know, my father will explain once we arrive."

* * *

_**A Note from TheSeaChelle:**_** Mwaha. I'm sorry it took so long and that it's so short. Too be continued. ^.^**

**Remember, send me your idea's and what you think is gonna happen. Ya might just see it pop into the story, or you'll help some new idea's form.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting~!**

**Lemme know what you think, I welcome helpful tips as well.**

* * *

**Replies to some Chap 2 reviews:**

**M M: First is your name Chelle from portal? second if they are in college why would there be a problem with them being married? - Answer: 1stly, Chelle as in my middle name, "MiChelle". 2ndly, ****The reasons for the marriage being risky will be revealed in due time. Maybe even the next Chap, who knows. ;D**

**Meg: Hey! this is a very interesting story so far I do have two questions though, how did they meet? How long have they known each other? - Answer: You'll have to wait to find out how they met. ;D**

* * *

**Thanksies to everyone for the quick feedback! ;o 3**

**~TheSeaChelle**


	3. Chapter 3

[At the School]

"I can't believe they're making us wait out here!" The half breed yelled. "Aren't they the ones who asked for us to tag along?!"

As she had been all night, Rin remained silent. _Why ask us to come if they aren't going to tell us anything?_ She was indeed wondering the same as the Half Demon beside her, but she found in difficult to cope with his loud nature.

"Hey, you! Are you even listening?!" InuYasha reached over and began to grab her wrist.

Before the other has a chance to react, Rin had in turn grabbed the young man by the forearm and twisted it behind his back, and thus forcing him onto the floor on his stomach. "Firstly, please do not touch me." Her tone was sharp, yet still somehow soft. Though her less than positive mood was noticeably decaying. "Secondly, you do not have to yell. I am right next to you, so please stop."

The half demon's eyes were wide in shock. _How in the hell did this tiny human just pin me so easily?! "_Get off of me!" Without any warning he got up, accidentally knocking her off of him (which made her squeak) before sitting Indian style on the floor. "Don't do that, Idiot." Said whilst he twisted his pinkie in his ear.

_Ew, he's so disgusting!_ "Then please don't grab me. And I am not an idiot!" She pouted as she sat next to him on her knees. "My name is Rin. So stop calling me 'Hey, you' or 'Idiot' please. I haven't done a thing for you to call me names, InuYasha."

InuYasha quickly turned to face her, clearly in shock again. "How do you know my name? I've never met you before."

"I married your brother, that's how I know." She subtly inched a bit away from him now that he was facing her. "Why do you hate Sesshōmaru so much...?"

"Che... None of your damn business."_ Married Sesshōmaru? Never thought that bastard would mate with a human, let alone give her a wedding..._

"None of my business?!" At his response, Rin practically leaped at InuYasha, grabbing and yanking his dog ears. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it! Just say you don't wanna talk about it!"

InuYasha grabbed her wrists, trying to pry her hands from his ears. "OW! Get the hell off, Idiot!"

And thus, their argument-Or rather their bickering-began.

* * *

[In the Deans office]

"I thank you all for coming, and I apologize for calling you here at such a late hour. Please, sit." As he had said, Taisho sat.

"Why did you call this emergency meeting, Head Master Ao-Mikadzuki?" A Demoness at the end of the table asked in a rather annoyed and dry tone. She clearly did not wish to be there.

"Lady Kagura, I assure you... Your questions will be answered. Please wait until we are towards the end of the meeting." With a deep sigh, and a few tired groans from the others in the room, Taisho shuffled his papers and looked to 'Kimi' to begin the meeting.

"As you all know, the new rights to release humans from being slaves one year ago." The Demoness stood from her seat to continue addressing the Directory Board. "We were the first 5 star College to open our doors to humans, a mere 3 months later. We were met with students pulling out and transferring. Protests, which have recently become violent. Students, human and demon alike, are being targeted and followed to their homes. Becoming the victims of hate crimes. Some of our human students were assaulted to the point of being hospitalized." Kimi paused, allowing everyone to take in what she had said. She then sat back into her seat, looking across the table to an older human woman.

The older woman stood. "I propose we re-open the old sealed dorms, keep our students on campus. At least until we know who is threatening our students and we can be sure they are safe."

Kagura quickly stood from her seat, her red eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not! Madam Kaede, with all do respect, are you insane?" the room slowly filled with soft and quiet murmuring from the other board members. "Doing that would only make this campus an even bigger target than it already is!"

"Are you implying that the great Ao-Mikadzuki Family, is unable to protect this campus, Kagura Kaze no On'na?" The entire room went deathly silent as Sesshōmaru rose from his seat, practically glaring at the Demoness of Wind.

Without a proper response, Kagura slowly sank into her seat. "No sir, Mr. Ao-Mikadzuki. I apologize if I implied such. It was absolutely not my intention, Sir."

"I believe it is time to-" Taisho froze. He could hear his youngest son yelling in the hall, along with young Rin. With a small chuckle, the demon continued. "Time to take a short break. Think about the proposal, and meet back here in one hour. Thank you."

Sesshōmaru was already moving towards the door to the private lobby, where Rin and InuYasha had be asked to wait. His father was close in tow as the room cleared through the main exit.

* * *

"I said get off of me!" His cheek was being stretched, his ear felt like it was going to rip off. "Stop it, you idiot!"

"Stop calling me that, Spoiled Brat!" She pulled his ear even harder, and also pulls at his hair instead of his cheek.

"You're an idiot! Now knock it off you-" InuYasha felt himself get pulled away by the collar of his shirt, freezing as he felt his fathers presence behind him.

Rin on the other hand, squealed when Sesshōmaru picked her up by the belt. She now felt like she was a coat, at least, that's how he was holding her in his one arm. "S-Sesshōmaru! Please put me down, my dress isn't long enough to carry me this way!"

The demon simply smirks, doing no such thing.

"InuYasha, must you get into an altercation with everyone you encounter?" Taisho sounded far more serious than he actually was. Still restraining his son by the collar of his shirt.

"She started it!" The young half demon struggled out of his fathers grip. "Scold that human, not me!"

The 'Human' grabbed her high-heel and threw it at InuYasha's head. "You tried to grab me! And I told you to use my name, you Spoiled brat!"

"Save your breath, Rin. Simple words have no chance of reaching him." Sesshōmaru bluntly stated. "Regardless, do not place your hands on my wife again, InuYasha."

"Che, whatever. She ain't my type." With crossed arms, InuYasha just looked away.

"Boys, enough. Come, all of you. We'll get something to eat while the board is on break." The gentle demon simply directed the small group towards a back exit. "And Sesshōmaru, please put Rin down."

* * *

[In the mess hall]

"That's why you had me and InuYasha come here as well?" Like InuYasha, Rin was almost frozen by the news that had been hidden from the public.

"We feared that either one of you were left alone, you too, would have been targeted. Especially do to how close the two of you are to the Ao-Mikadzuki Family now. InuYasha is finally an official member of the family, and Rin you've married into it. It makes the two of you more at-risk targets." The father sounded quite tired and worried as he spoke. He was even planning to keep everyone either on campus, or at even at the family house. all he knew, was that they all needed to stay together.

"Feh! I could protect myself! You were just worried about Fragile Lil' Mrs. Ao-Mikadzuki, and wanted someone to be with her to keep her safe. Someone like me, so ya dragged me along, right?" Every word coming from the Half Demons mouth sounded rather cocky, and proud.

Staring at the 'Spoiled Brat' next to her, she was quite irritated. "Fragile? I pinned _you_, didn't I?"

"You pinned InuYasha...?" Taisho was quite surprised at his Daughter-In-Law's rebuttal.

White Dog ears twitched at her words, however. InuYasha still couldn't believe he let her catch him off guard like that. "That only happened because I didn't expect it! I wasn't ready...!"

"A poor excuse, InuYasha." Despite his surprise, Sesshōmaru remained looking rather unmoved.

"You shut up, Sesshōmaru! She's your wife, so you're responsible for her actions!" He knew it made no sense, but it's all he could come up with.

"Alright, no fighting. That's enough." Head Master Ao-Mikadzuki stood. "InuYasha, please show Rin the old dorms. I must speak to Sesshōmaru privately."

Both brothers cast their father a long and odd glance. It was rare for him to ever ask to speak privately with either of them, regardless of most _dire_ situations. Could it really be something that bad?

"Uh... Yeah, sure. C'mon, Rin." Without really waiting for a reply, he got her up and leads her off by the hand.

Not that she really had any reply for him. She was surprised he had actually used her name this time.

Once the two were gone, the father again sat down, breathing a deep sigh. "Sesshōmaru..."

"I am assuming this is about my marriage to Rin, correct?" The elder son was staring calmly at his father, he knew there was something he hadn't told the Directory Board. This had to be it.

His father sighed. "Sadly, yes... A note left on one of the students doors, referred to Rin directly." Placing said note on the table, he continued. "Sesshōmaru, having formerly been the Chairman against human rights... Your former followers are outraged that you mated with and married, a human."

"I am aware of their opinions, Father... However, I do not regret mating to and marrying, Rin Yūki. Nor will I ever regret it." The son chose to turn his eyes to the note, slightly irritated.

'_We will not stop. That human rights whore, Rin Yūki, corrupted and took our leader from us. We will never stop, not until that Demon pet Bitch is dead, and Sō'unga University closes its doors to humans!'_

"Sesshōmaru, you know that I support your relationship with Rin. I just want you to be careful, please. These demons know that she is the offspring of Hikari and Mabushii Yūki." Taisho's tone was clearly saddened as he mentioned his old friends.

"They were killed by Anti-Rights extremists, shortly before Rin turned 13." Even Sesshōmaru's tone had a grievous twinge in it. "Rin then became the youngest chairwoman to the rights movement..."

"Yes... Shortly after that, the will of her parents named myself, Izayoi, and Kimi as her Guardians and Custodians. I never thought you would accept us after we took her in. You acted like a spoiled pup who didn't get what he wanted." He's father couldn't help but chuckle at how childish Sesshōmaru used to be.

Sesshōmaru growled at the reference. He was not fond of being reminded of his former views and beliefs. "How is this relevant? Wasn't this note the reason for our private conversation, Father?" He knew though, if his father had never agreed to take her in, they never would have met. They never would have been forced to spend time together. And Rin would have likely been dead within the same year as her parents. He was grateful that his father ignored all of the objections that year.

"It is... Even if the Board doesn't re-open the dorms, I want the two of you to live either here on campus, or in the family house. The two safest places for Rin." He knew it would be best to let Sesshōmaru choose. Trying to tell him what to do, would've been rather pointless. "Please, it's a personal request."

"I will discuss it with Rin..." He glanced to the door Rin and InuYasha had left though, not completely trusting her safety to his brother.

"Don't worry, Sesshōmaru. InuYasha has a temper, but he would never hurt her. They don't remember each other, but you know how close they were before the accident..." The accident, something neither of them had told Rin or InuYasha about...

* * *

**Notes from TheSeaChelle: Thanks for waiting! (and reading****)**

Just a little explanation on the names.

Mabushii & Hikari (Rin's parents) Come from the words "Radiant" and "Light" in Japanese.

The last name Yūki for Rin's family, comes from the words "Bravery" or" Courage" in Japanese.

For Kagura, the last name title of Kaze no On'na, it mean "Woman of Wind" in Japanese.

As for the last name of Ao-Mikadzuki. It mean "Blue Crescent" or "Moons blue Crescent" depending on the dialect.

As for "The Accident" and Rin & Sesshōmaru's past and meeting. The history of how they met will be within the next few chapters or so. The reference to the accident, is to keep ya guessing, for now.

Thanks again for reading, and please leave me some reviews~!

And as the the reviews I've gotten so far... I love y'all. XD ya made me smile and laugh a little.

But I don't think Rin & Maru will be having a pup too soon. Great idea though.

_**~TheSeaChelle**_ ^.^


End file.
